Ginny and the Sixth Year
by Sarcasma
Summary: With a impossible transfigurations professor, few friends around, and her only desire to help with the ongoing struggles outside the walls of Hogwarts, Ginny doesn't see much hope for this year. She'll have to shape her own destiny in love, war, and life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Torture Chambers and Wedding Bells

Weddings were a nightmare. Ginny had decided weeks ago that she never would have one, and eloping was looking better and better as the line stretched into the eternities. Ginny leaned to her right as there was a break due to quite a few French guests passing them up entirely. "If I ever have a wedding--which I won't because—"

"Because you're going to elope, but if you were you wouldn't have a maid of honor who was forced into a tacky gold dress and made to hold a heavy bouquet. Am I right?" Her mother looked exasperated.

"No receiving line, but that too," Ginny replied thoughtfully.

"Stop complaining. For Bill," Molly entreated, looking back only to add, "and your dress isn't tacky, it looks beautiful on you."

Ginny looked skeptical. It wouldn't have been so bad if Fleur hadn't insisted on so many frills, and if they had let her lower the neckline an inch or two. Ginny felt like a prisoner, forced to look 8 years old, but she was doing this, as her mum had said, for Bill. If it hadn't been "for Bill" she would have run away to Uncle Richard's at the beginning of summer. She thought on this as she forced a smile for Aunt Muriel, who was currently talking about how big Ginny had grown (making awkward mention of her bosom area). It was only made better as she looked around to see Ron, slouching behind Charlie a bit with the oncoming greeter. Ginny made kissing lips at him and laughed silently. These little moments of games and teasing kept life happy.

_Just forget that he's not here_. Ginny had expected that on the evening of July 31st Harry would have come. Others had anticipated his arrival as well, hanging birthday banners and making a cake. The 'Happy Birthday Harry' was smeared off a few days later and the Weasleys ate it in disappointment without him. She was thinking about this as Hermione approached, looking nearly as elegant as she had for the Yule Ball a few years earlier.

Ginny gave her first genuine smile in the line and hugged her friend. As Hermione pulled back she looked at Ginny and Molly and told them, "Harry arrived just now. He wanted to apologize for missing the ceremony." She gave Ginny's hand one last squeeze and moved on.

Ginny looked over at her mum, who had an expression of relief. "Mum, I'm going to—"

"Not now," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Ginny huffed and looked down to where Ron and Hermione were. Without asking anyone he just left. "But Mum, Ron—"

"Isn't the best man, as you are the maid of honor," Molly said firmly looking at her. "He'll be coming I'm sure." There was a tone that made Ginny think she wanted to see him too, and Ginny was about to press the point farther, maybe even convince her mum to come along with, but before she could even start Ginny felt a hand on her arm.

"Ginny," Fleur said in her stronger than usual accent, having been around her language a lot, "zis is my couzin, ze one I've bin telling you about."

"Oh right," Ginny said. The one that she kept saying Ginny would like, which Ginny highly doubted. She put her hand out to shake his hand, but instead, he took hers and said something in French that she didn't understand before kissing it. Her doubts grew deeper.

"'e doezn't know mush eenglish," Fleur explained and moved the two of them aside, excusing Ginny from the line to have them talk.

One prison to the next, thought Ginny as the boy broke spoken English to her. "Come again," she said almost every other phrase. It was ten minutes later that she figured out that his name was Laramie, he was going to school in south France, and he thought she looked "ravissant".

It was in the fervor in trying to get out that Ginny noticed that the line had dispersed, leaving her here to talk to this annoying charming young man that she didn't understand. "What?" she asked to one of his questions. The second time he said it was even more confusing so Ginny just smiled and answered what she thought he had asked. "Yes, quite nice."

Before she knew it he was taking her hand. Wondering how she had gotten into this mess she followed, passing table after table. It became apparent that the dancing was about to begin as Fleur and Bill were announced onto the floor. She heard Laramie as he whispered in the best English he could manage, 'we'll wait'. _Now I understand you_, thought Ginny regretfully. She looked and saw her brother, Hermione and Harry. Her heart clenched with utter frustration, but took a breath, wishing that she had taken Fleur up on learning French. At least then she could have dumped guys from France.

Everyone clapped as the first song ended. Ginny joined in the festivity as well, jealous that the three were leaning into one another talking. She should have been there too. There was no reason to leave her out of things, and now that the lot she had spent her time with all last year were of age, she would be the only one left out. Her mother had been choking her since she come back and Ginny was half surprised that her mum would even let her go back to Hogwarts, let alone encourage it to happen. She had a feeling her dad had a lot to do with that one.

Once dancing, Ginny didn't bother to try figuring out what Laramie was trying to say anymore. She figured she would just stare blankly with a grin, and if he took that for some sort of permission to kiss her, she could hex him… if her brothers didn't get to him first.

Ginny looked over Laramie's shoulder and noticed that Ron and Hermione were left alone. She took a deep breath. He was probably gone again and she didn't even get a chance to say hello! It was downright unjust, and she blamed Fleur. Not that it mattered, but she would blame Fleur none the less. As the song came to a close, there was another round of applause. "Would you excuse me?" Ginny asked.

Laramie looked confused, like he didn't understand what she was saying. "Now you know how I feel," she added as she walked away. They announced the throwing of the bouquet, but Ginny just wanted to get away. She walked past the tables, out of the garden and into a thicket of trees. Seclusion was what she required. Too many people and not enough of them ones she wanted to see.

She sat down at the base of a large oak and laid her head back closing her eyes. "Done with the party already?" a tentative voice asked.

Ginny's eyes shot open. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "I thought you might have left."

"I just got here, but if that's what you're—"

"No," Ginny interrupted. "I mean… we've all been worried about you."

"I know," Harry said. "Your mum practically squeezed me to death."

"Good, it saves me the trouble," Ginny said. There were several moments of awkward silence, neither knew what to say. Ginny stood up to break it. "I better get over there before mum knows I've gone missing. She'd have a fit."

"Wait, Ginny," Harry said, touching her arm. She paused and looked at him. "One dance?"

Ginny could hear the music in the distance, light but distinct. "Why not back at the reception?"

"You know why."

Ginny nodded. "I don't do pretense."

"I just thought… well... er—Ron didn't know if you had come with—"

"You all decided that I had found a date for tonight."

"Charlie told us it was a set up from Fleur."

"If you'd call that a set up," Ginny said. She walked slowly. "He doesn't even speak English. But I don't know why it matters to you so much."

Harry walked beside her. "Dance with me and I'll show you."

Ginny turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "Someone might use it against you," she said. There was another awkward silence.

"Er—right… okay. Sorry I bothered you then," Harry said, but stayed by her side.

Ginny hated this. She wished it could have been like last summer. "You sticking around for a Quidditch tournament this weekend?" she asked, trying to force another smile.

"Yeah," Harry said, hands in pocket and head hanging down.

Ginny took a deep breath. "One dance then," she said, stopping. Harry looked up and smiled. They were just at the edge of the trees. One dance turned into three as they talked about Ginny's plans and Harry avoided the topic of his. Once back in the wedding party they were back to the 'friends only' façade that comforted Harry so much, but at least for a moment she had him.

* * *

A/N: Just the first chapter to the beginning of Ginny's sixth year. I had to start with a little romance, but don't be mistaken, most of the time Harry won't be around, so there's gonna be a lack of this stuff. So I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first real jumpstart back into fanfiction and I plan to have it done before July 21st, after which there will be no altering what does or doesn't happen (hence the deadline). If you enjoyed this, please review. It's depressing to look at the hits and realize how many people go to the stories you write compared to the reviews you get. So please… be kind… it really only takes a few seconds. J 


	2. On the Wrong Foot

Chapter 2- On the wrong foot

Ginny had never felt so alone as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. The train wasn't nearly as busy, the station quiet as parents parted with whispers of cautions and goodbyes. There were several mothers crying, and Ginny could imagine that her mum would be among them after she was boarded. The ones who had come back were the ones who either valued education very much, or knew the risk was the same anywhere. Ginny had come purely for the sake of not being left out. At home, she would have been stuck with no where to go, nothing to do, being refused at any opportunity she might have had to further herself in helping. Her mum would have no talk about such things, and Ginny knew it would be stopped if she had tried at home.

She gave a quick smile back to her parents, trying with all her might to let reassurance and confidence come out though this was going to be miserable for her. She noticed most of the compartments were empty. The students seemed fairly well mapped out and it wasn't until Ginny saw a familiar head of blonde that she settled. "Is this where the party is?" she asked with a smile.

Luna gave a small grin herself. "I figured I'd be seeing you."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Ginny tried for nonchalant. There was only one place she knew she'd trade this for, but there was no point in dwelling on that. "A whole bench to myself on the express…what could be better?"

Luna shrugged. "As long as I don't have anyone come in here to dangle me from the roof, I'll be happy." Ginny mused at how true a scenario that seemed to have been stated, but didn't inquire after it. For now, she was just glad she wasn't alone, even if her company was reading

She had just settled into the Quibbler when a timid knock came at the door. Ginny hoisted herself up and opened it a crack. The younger years seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. "Yes?" she asked the second year standing there.

"I-I'm supposed to give you this," she said in a hurry and handed the note then walked on by. Ginny wondered what had caused such an interaction, but attributed it to the worries and fears that had been installed in many of the younger students that would now be arriving.

Ginny looked at the official note, the Hogwarts seal on the back. She opened it and her brows furrowed as she read.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"McGonagall wants to see me," Ginny said confused as she handed over the note, "in the conductor's cabin."

Luna didn't look fazed. "I didn't know the heads ever took the train."

"They don't… I think."

Still there it was in writing, immediately. With that Ginny departed and walked up to the front. There was a small group already there. "What are you doing here?" she asked one person she hadn't expected.

"Me what about you?" Dean replied.

"I got a letter—"

"Well then that would explain it, wouldn't it?" Despite the tone of irritation he smiled. "Any ideas?"

"Not a clue," Ginny responded. There seemed to be a few people from each house, all muttering about the same thing. Where was McGonagall and why were they summoned here? The conductor seemed to be holding a great deal of contempt in, as a Ravenclaw Ginny barely recognized asked what they were called here for.

As he was giving a moody answer, a head seemed to appear in the furnace, flickering like a poorly receptive radio. "Is everyone here?" McGonagall asked. It seemed that no one knew how to answer, but she proceeded anyways. "I have called you all here to explain a few things about responsibilities that you each will be assuming. As you may have heard our numbers of enrollment have decreased since the events of last year and we are having to call upon those who are left to take leadership and show the other students how Hogwarts is meant to run."

Ginny's brows furrowed. Leadership? "The Headboy and Headgirl have already been informed in the usual manner, and I apologize that we weren't able to notify all of you sooner, but each of you will be the prefects of the school, if you weren't prior to this."

"Bullocks!" Ginny said, then covered her mouth. A couple of the students laughed. Professor McGonagall's face didn't change.

"Setting an example is where I hope you'll start, Ms. Weasley," she reprimanded. "Instead of two from each year, we will have two for each house from the 5th, 6th, or 7th years."

"What about Hufflepuff?" one girl asked.

"Those that were previously prefects will remain such, but in the other houses, we will be limiting the role to two. You will start your duties now by making a round and checking to make sure no magic is being cast on the train."

"But we've always been—"

"Don't argue with me, Mr. Finch-Fletchy," she interrupted. "I don't think any of you need reminding of how last term ended, and I intend for it not to happen again." With that she flickered out and talk began again.

"Had to replace your brother?" a voice called from the front of the crowd. Pansy was standing there looking smug.

Ginny tightened her jaw. "Better than you I suppose," Ginny said with a shrug. "I certainly wouldn't want the task of finding a boyfriend as slimy as Malfoy."

Pansy went paler, which Ginny hadn't thought possible. "Who said he's not still my boyfriend… just because you cycle through them."

Ginny pulled her wand out, but the conductor stood in her way. "Missus, please go on," he said. Ginny wanted to try out a few jinxes, but turned and walked off, ignoring the giggling behind her.

"I can't believe they'd let any Slytherins back!" she exclaimed.

"Can't exactly exclude them or it'd be prejudice, wouldn't it?" Dean asked.

"And inviting the Death Eaters in was an act of charity then?" Ginny fumed.

"Hey look, don't get mad. I just was—"

"Who said I was mad?" Ginny said and turned to face him. "Because my whole life has been turned upside down and my family is all out there with their lives on the line to protect what? Prissy Pansy and those who would rather be killing them? Oh, what do you understand?"

"Just because I'm not your precious Harry Potter doesn't mean I'm thick!" Dean shouted after her. She didn't bother as she walked quickly around the train, stopping a first year from nervously practicing a spell and came back into the compartment with Luna, slamming the door behind her.

"Good meeting then?" Luna said in her airy way.

"Right," Ginny said. If this was any sign of how things would be, she'd rather turn the train and go home.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter that's a stop on the way to the meat of the plot. I figure Pansy wasn't really involved with a lot of what happened, so she's still around, though the Slytherin house is more empty than most. I hope you all enjoy the chapter… and REVIEW. You would really make my day. I'll probably get another chapter up in a week or so. I'm also going to work on getting a beta (hopefully my fav bean will volunteer???) 


	3. Rumors and Romilda

Chapter 3- Rumors and Romilda

The first evening back had gone fairly normal, though a sting came as McGonagall gave the welcome. She had introduced a new Transfiguration teacher—a twitchy looking man in his fifties, with balding spots in his brown hair. Everyone clapped but Ginny wondered what he'd be like. Maybe he'd ease up the subject. The one thing Ginny noticed as well was that there was no Defense Against the Dark Arts professor announced.

Ginny lead the new students, which seemed to number more than the other years put together. After explaining the password and everything else they might need to know, Ginny walked up to the girls' dorm without so much a good-bye to Dean. He seemed just as bent not to talk to Ginny, which was just fine. She expected to greet a room full of girls, already gossiping about their summer, but instead as she flourished the door with a wide grin, there was nothing. Just one bed and her trunk. The room was much smaller. She took a deep breath. She should have figured this. "Oh well, more space," she said and started to unpack her things.

The following morning, she walked down the stairs alone, passing quite a few people who all seemed to avoid her. Whispers ensued, where as she was descending the stairs she had heard full conversations. Ignoring it, she continued on and made it to the Great Hall just as the post was coming in. She was surprised when two letter came down to her, brought by a large stocky owl. She grabbed a croissant off the table and ripped some off to give the creature, then started with her letters.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Prefect! Oh I am so proud! Your father and I continue to talk about it and how grown up you have become. I'm only sorry we didn't know before so that we could have gotten you something at Diagon Alley. Please write and let us know what you would like. And be careful._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous. She was chosen out of sheer desperation, as the Great Hall attested to. They had set up fewer tables to make it seem full, but the effect was still impressively sad. Opening the second one, Ginny smiled.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your mum told me about being Prefect! Congratulations and I hope that you take it more seriously than your brother ever did. Those first years certainly need some guidance, especially now, and I know that you'll help them get it. _

_We've all been doing well. Harry's brooding quite a bit, and I know he misses you if that's any consolation. I've missed you too. Sometimes it gets lonely with these two, so I hope you don't mind if I write quite a bit. I know you'll be busy so I'll understand if I don't get anything in return. You'll have to tell me about your classes, though, if you get a chance. Part of me wishes to be back. I went and bought the list of books I would have used and am practicing! I'm hoping to still have a shot at the NEWTs. _

_Have fun and study!_

_Hermione_

Ginny was glad to hear they were doing alright. They had left two weeks before her, but no one really knew where, and if they did they weren't telling Ginny. Well now she'd be able to leave them out of the loop. Except Hermione. Hermione was good to write to.

Grabbing a hasty breakfast Ginny went out into the foyer and along with the other sixth years, went to set her schedule. "Hey Ginny," Colin said. Ginny smiled.

"Hey Colin, how are you?"

"Good," he said. "I heard our new head is going to be Madam Hooch."

Ginny thought on this. She could handle Hooch. That might actually be fun, but instead of the rumored Head of House being there for schedules, there stood the new Headmistress. "Good morning," she said. The sixths year Gryffindors replied, "good morning."

"Madam Hooch will be taking over my place as your advisor, but as I've been following your education to this point, I will be helping you to set your schedules and get you started on this most important year. You all have gone through the O.W.L.s and I expect that you are ready to relax, but I must warn you that to do so now would be a severe mistake, as your real education starts now. This year and the next will prepare you for the field that you desire to work in. Please be thoughtful, listen to the suggestions, and remember what was discussed nearly two years ago when you were counseled on a future career."

With that, Professor McGonagall started alphabetically assigning schedules. Many of the students sauntered off to class, looking like they wished the summer hadn't ended quite yet. Ginny was last. She walked up to the table determined.

"Well, Miss Weasley, it looks as though you have many options open to you." Ginny had done fairly well on her O.W.L.s, despite the events that surrounded the postponement of the exam. About a third were top scores, most of them following one grade down, and divinations was a fairly poor score, but since Ginny didn't plan on continuing that class, she acted as if it hadn't been there at all. "We discussed that you would like to go into Healing; is that something you're still looking at?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I want to take classes that will help the Order."

McGonagall looked up at her over the rims of her glasses. "I believe that any class would help in the long run, were there still to be an Order."

Ginny figured she'd get something like this. "Harry talked about how they had come to fetch him when he first left his Aunt and Uncle's this summer," Ginny said. "I don't want to be stuck here and I don't want to be pushed aside."

"What makes you think that anyone has pushed you aside?" McGonagall asked.

Ginny had had an entire speech prepared, but it seemed to have disappeared. "I'm going to help one way or another," she declared, her voice sounding frustrated.

"If the need arises, Ms. Weasley. For now, you're in school," she said sternly, looking back down.

"I don't need your permission to leave," Ginny threatened. "I don't need anyone's—"

"Ms. Weasley, this is neither the time nor the place." Despite her declaration, Professor McGonagall seemed to have a moment of hesitation, a thought pass through her mind. "I'm willing to make a bargain with you.

Ginny stopped her mouth slightly agape and listened.

"Once you determine a way to help the Order—on your own—I will be open to using you in that manner."

"In exchange for what?"

"That you remain here to help Hogwarts for the time being."

Ginny thought on this. She had felt that Prefect had been given to her for this purpose—that and the lack of candidates. They seemed to have things pinned, but Ginny wouldn't fall for it. They didn't need her here any more than she wanted to be here under these circumstances, but she really had no other choice. "You'll keep me up to date?"

"Certainly, at least with what is known by the entire Order."

Ginny didn't expect she'd know everything, but it was more than she would be told if her mother were involved.

"Deal." She put out her hand and shook with Professor McGonagall. "Put me in whatever," she said.

"I would suggest for you to continue in Charms. Professor Slughorn has requested you continue in his class. I'm guessing you didn't have interest in Divinations?"

"Got that right," Ginny said. She could have sworn she had seen a grin on McGonagall's face.

"I do believe you did well in Transfigurations."

"Not as well as Charms," Ginny mentioned. "Ancient Runes was better too."

"I still think Transfigurations would be a benefit to an overall curriculum."

"Fine," Ginny said, just wanting to be done with this.

"And that should do," Professor McGonagall finished and handed over the schedule. "Come see me if there are any concerns," she added with an alarming emphasis.

"Thanks," Ginny said, noticing that she was going to be late for Potions. She stopped mid-run with a question. "What happened to Defense class?"

McGonagall didn't look up from her papers. "We've included it in the agenda of each class." She glanced over with a severe look. "It's no longer going to be an entity of its own."

Ginny swallowed, wished McGonagall farewell and ran off.

Now it was time to think, and even though Slughorn was going on and on about something she was sure was important, Ginny couldn't help but have her mind elsewhere. What did she have to offer the Order? Was this a cruel trick of McGonagall to make Ginny realize how useless she really was? "Ms. Weasley, you aren't quite yourself," the jovial professor pointed out.

"Just a bit… distracted," Ginny said, averting her eyes to the potion she had just ruined. Too many hartworms.

"Ah, I see," Slughorn said with a wink. "Just don't let it affect my star pupil too much," he said, adding a nudge. Ginny gave a polite grin and set back to work. She couldn't help the Order with potions, that was for sure.

After lunch she found Luna and walked to Transfigurations together. The class was gathering and they were starting to see a mixture of fifth and sixth years. Romilda Vane walked in looking rather pleased with herself. "There must be a mistake," Ginny said, looking back down at her schedule. It wasn't on their part as far as she could tell. Instead of debating, she walked in, knowing the professor would have to sort something out. There were murmurs and whisperings as they entered, but Ginny didn't think much of it. When had they ever combined years for classes?

She sat down in the back, Luna taking the seat behind her. "So now I have to prove myself, or something."

"It sounds like Professor McGonagall's willing at least."

"Yes, but now it's on my side of the pitch," Ginny said, slumping in her chair. "I would rather it the other way around."

"Ms. Weasley, please stop your incessant talking," a voice came from behind. Ginny barely had time to respond when the Professor walked down the aisle to her right. There had been several groups talking much louder than her, but she didn't argue.

Everyone else either became quiet or giggle at the reprimand. The professor continued his pace, looking rather like a bird strutting to the front—neck jutting forward with each step. "Welcome to Transfiguration," he said, turning around and placing his books down.

"Good afternoon. I am Professor Holladay." He wrote his name in a slanted scribble on the board. "There has been a bit of a scheduling problem, but I have assured the Headmistress that I would take on both classes until the timing issue is resolved. Until then, I will be teaching both pre-and post- owl students. For the first week or so we will review some of the basics to Transfigurations and—Ms. Weasley, pay attention!"

Ginny had just leaned over to grab her text, but looked up as he called her name. "Professor, I—"

"No excuses, just pay attention," he said. Ginny could see Romilda laughing behind her hand.

Ginny slumped back in her chair, jaw clenched. "Now, if there are no more interruptions, I would like to ask someone the theory of Roboust."

One of the Ravenclaw girls raised her hand, but Professor Holladay continued to look to the back of the room. "Ms. Weasley," he said with a grin. "You were supposed to have been an excellent student , perhaps you would be so kind as to tell us."

Ginny met his eyes and said, "The theory of Roboust states that anything with matter can be changed into an equally massed object."

"Wrong," he said with a grin. The Ravenclaw girl put her hand down as well, looking confused. "Roboust established that there's a connection between the molecules of one item and another."

"That's what I just said!"

"Text book answers won't do here, Ms. Weasley," he retorted. Ginny nearly started to talk again, but he continued into a long lecture about the theories of ancient wizards and how they apply now.

As the class let out, Ginny was the first to get up and storm out, Luna keeping up just behind her.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but your answer was exactly what the text says."

"And what teacher has _ever_ been dissatisfied with that?" Ginny added. "He must be off his rocker."

"Maybe he's all they could find."

Ginny nodded. This year just seemed to continue to throw bludgers at her, and she was trying to dodge the best she could. She and Luna walked into the library. Romilda Vane was sitting across from some other fifth years, recounting something to them. Ginny caught her eye, and Romilda's demeanor changed.

"And what is with that?" Ginny asked. "Second years run and everyone else seems to avoid me."

"Didn't you know?" a cruel voice asked from behind. Ginny turned to see Pansy with a smug look on her face.

"Know what?" Luna asked politely.

"It's the talk of the school. Who's Weasley's next victim? I suppose you've already hit Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and since no Slytherin would dare date you my bet is with Hufflepuff."

Ginny scoffed. "Who said I was out to date anyone?"

"Oh, did Potter satisfy your thirst to make people miserable? I suppose that you couldn't really settle on him, though, could you? He'll be dead before you even graduate."

Ginny pulled out her wand. Luna stepped between them. "Is that some sort of a threat?"

"Take it as you like," Pansy said, walking off with a cool bitterness.

Ginny turned from Luna, who still stood there with silent protection. She strode over to the table where Romilda was. "What have you been spreading around?"

Romilda gave a look of confusion. "Why would I spend my time in talking about you?"

"Don't be daft!" Ginny shouted. Madam Pince was looking over their way. "Tell me what you've been telling everyone."

Romilda looked as though she'd challenge the redhead, but sighed. "I just think it fair to warn others about how you set out to break hearts. A Weasley trait, we've found."

"A Weasley trait?"

"Yes. Poor Lavendar last year had to endure your brother and who knows what else might happen to someone who doesn't know how your family works."

Before anyone could do anything, Ginny's wand waved directly and a light flashed. Everyone looked towards Romilda and it didn't seem to have any kind of an effect. It wasn't until Ginny was walking off that Romilda started to scream and claw at her robes. "Get them off! Get them off!" Three hours later the hex was finally lifted. Romilda had scratches all over her arms from trying rid herself of roaches that didn't exist. Visit one to the Headmistress's office.

* * *

A/N: We're starting to get to that main course I was talking about. I'm ending it here, but the next chapter has been started and it should be a good one. I hope you enjoyed this one and that you're getting a feel of a "new Hogwarts" that I imagined. Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. The Year of the Fox

Chapter 4- The Year of the Fox

Ginny found herself in McGonagall's office for the fourth time in two weeks. She kept her head down. Most of the portraits were asleep when she entered, though one had given a reproving wag of her head and Dumbledore his usual wink of encouragement. Ginny had tried to return with a smile, but didn't have one in her to give.

Professor McGonagall entered, walking briskly to her desk across from Ginny. "I'd say it's nice to see a familiar face, but this is simply excessive." Ginny didn't respond. "Being a Prefect does not give you reign to fulfill disciplinary actions yourself."

"I wasn't 'fulfilling disciplinary action'," Ginny retorted, her face getting red.

"Then do explain."

Ginny quieted once again. How could she say it was because of people talking about her? Talking about her family. Talking about Harry. She had even tried that reasoning when she had been sent here for hexing Lavender's face cream to give her bright green splotches. It had been Hermione they were talking about that time. Still, she couldn't take the gossip.

"You must exercise self control if you ever intend on helping the—" McGonagall stopped mid track, but Ginny knew what was left unsaid. She looked up. Had McGonagall actually been thinking about it? "In all your years here, you have never been in trouble so often." McGonagall stood and walked around to the other side of the desk.

"It won't happen again, Professor," Ginny mumbled, dejected.

"I hope to take that as your word. I have talked to Dean Thomas about heading up the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and we decided to keep those students from last year on the team, so long as they wanted their place _and_ could keep to a satisfactory level of grades and behavior."

Ginny's heart lifted. "Alright," she agreed readily.

"You may go," McGonagall dismissed her.

Ginny grabbed her bag and ran. Transfiguration was next. They had rearranged the schedules so that only one time a week Ginny had to endure the fifth years. Now it was only Holladay that really had a chance to get to her, and he always did somehow. "Ms. Weasley has decided to join us after all," he said as she entered out of breath and red in the face. "How gracious of you."

"I was meeting with—"

"I don't really care about your rendezvous, but more about the time you've been empty from your chair."

_Self control, self control_, Ginny repeated over and over in her mind as her tongue was held fast between her teeth. A million sarcastic retorts tried to distract her. She turned to take her seat in the back next to Luna, but was stopped. "Ms. Weasley, I did not ask you to have a seat yet."

"Then why do you insist on going on about me being out of it? If you must continue in such an annoying fashion, would you please find a point?!" It all came spilling out of Ginny's mouth so fast, she hadn't realized what she said until it came falling from her lips in an infuriated cadence. She pressed her lips together as Professor Holladay's face turned purple. There was muttering among the other students.

"Take the corner seat," Professor Holladay said in a dangerous tone. Ginny walked quickly, thinking if Holladay had a similar mind to Moody, she'd be a small bouncing animal right now. He ignored Ginny for the rest of the class, just as Ginny preferred. She thought she was home free when the bell rang, but Professor Holladay kept the class late as he handed back an essay from the prior week. Ginny was the last to get hers and started to leave. "If you would work more on your assignments and less on your cheeky remarks, you might actually pass," Professor Holladay said.

Ginny—who hadn't looked at her paper until now—wanted to roll her eyes at the "D" on the top. She managed to keep from doing so as this had become a normal grade in Professor Holladay's class. The last paper had been marked down for being "too long," measuring out at 16 inches instead of 15. This one had "too obvious", "too many quotes", and "poor vocabulary" as some of the more blatant corrections.

"Yes, sir," Ginny finally said.

"I expect you here at one o'clock this Saturday for detention," he added with a smirk.

"Yes, sir."

"And I know you _Weasleys_ have a problem with quality work, but I do hope you'll work a little harder and get at _least_ an 'acceptable' before the end of the year."

"Yes, sir." Ginny's face and neck were now burning hot.

"You are dismissed," he said, sounding pleased.

Ginny practically stomped from the room, pretending each tile was Professor Holladay's head.

* * *

"I'm here captain!" Ginny shouted as she ran up to the Quidditch pitch towards the end of the tryouts. Detention had kept her thus far, and she was just glad to be free from the endless droning of Professor Holladay. "How's it going?" 

"Dismal," Dean said, wiping a hand down his face. "We still have Peakes and Dennis Creevy will have to do."

"Right," Ginny said. They had spent most of their Prefect duties talking about Quidditch, and Dean even asked her to help him train the team. It seemed that lately he was one in a handful of Gryffindors that weren't a part of the 'anti-Ginny' club, founded by Romilda Vane herself. Outside of that she had Luna. At least they were mocked together. "What about Keeper."

"Worse than McClaggen, the whole lot."

Ginny made a face. "I suppose you'll have to make a star from scratch then?"

"We will, yes," Dean said. "A couple of the second year girls aren't so bad to play Chaser."

"Then what are you going to be playing?"

"Chaser."

"You can't have four chasers," Ginny said.

"I need you to play Seeker."

"Oh no, we talked about this," Ginny said. She had refused to play it. It was almost a reminder that Harry wasn't here to do it, and she didn't want any of that.

"We don't have a chance to win without a strong Seeker," Dean said. "And you've played it before."

"I don't care, you take the spot," Ginny said.

Dean sighed. "My eyesight's about as good as your average bat."

"They may be practically blind, but I do hear they have a surreal ability to navigate—"

"Ginny—"

"No really, Dean, you could be known for it!" Ginny said with enthusiasm. "We'll put a blindfold on you. It'll throw the other teams off, and then you swoop in and get the snitch. We can even tie your hands behind your back. Can't you see you're perfect for the job?"

"No, Ginny, you're Seeker, take it or leave it."

Ginny pouted and took a deep breath. "Fine," she said, yet another joy in life starting to be squashed. "I'll be Seeker."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," Dean said, grabbing Ginny and kissing her cheek. He walked off in the other direction and Ginny just stood there shaking her head.

* * *

Sunday had been one of the best lazy days, but N.E.W.T. classes didn't allow much time for lazy days. Luna was sitting in the library, a pile of books in front of her so that when Ginny entered you could just see her large eyes. "Hello," Luna said, her voice muffled. 

Ginny jutted her jaw up as she strode over, her ears trying to ignore the several hushed tones and whispers that carried her name on the wind. Lavender Brown was sitting in the corner with a challenging look. Ginny was glad you could still see the hint of green tints. She was trying this whole 'self control' thing and walked on, sitting in front of the pile. "Having fun?"

"It's quite interesting, the diversity in culture among Muggles. It really is no wonder they aren't ready to accept Wizards, they can't even accept one another."

"Wizards don't accept one another either," Ginny said, picking up one of the books from the top. "What are they having you study?"

"Chinese," Luna said matter-of-factly. "The Asian cultures are quite different. They even have a different New Year."

"Oh," Ginny said. Luna took it as a great sign of interest.

"Yes, there are twelve animals that each year goes for, with their own symbols, and they repeat."

Ginny pulled out her Transfiguration book and a paper fell out of it with a note on top. She opened to a chapter in the middle and started to half read while listening to Luna. When she was finished Ginny asked about how she had done on her assignments for Professor Holladay.

"Fine," Luna said. "He wrote that I go off on too many tangents, but most people don't like to hear about Jutstone Weasels."

"Right," Ginny said, remember the discourse she had had on that last week. "What was your mark?"

"Overall? An E," Luna said.

"Would you mind if I read it?" Ginny asked. Luna pulled it out among a mess of other papers and Ginny read through it. All the same main points were there, save when Luna brought up what she called the master transfiguring mammal, the 'Jutstone Weasel'. She put it down and shook her head. "He's an awful teacher!" Ginny said.

"Definitely not what we had before," Luna said. "He certainly doesn't like you either, does he?"

Ginny shook her head. "No one seems to this year."

"I don't see why not," Luna said. Ginny smiled. Luna was refreshing to have around.

Ginny picked up the paper next to her book. "_Just in case you find yourself in need of a little fun. Stay safe_" was written in a familiar hand. On the back a password. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". Ginny wanted to laugh, but just let the corner of her lips rise a little. She thought about the stories Hermione had shared, although she knew even Hermione's knowledge of how this map had been used by its previous owner was quite limited. And then there were those that had preceded him… Fred and George… Sirius…his friends.

Her mind started to turn as thoughts of proving Professor Holladay wrong about her came in and out. "We were born in the year of the Rooster," Luna said out of nowhere. "Hard-working, shrewd, bold, boastful, and correct are the listed characteristics."

"How about we start up the year of the fox," Ginny asked with a grin, opening her transfiguration book to a new chapter.

Luna looked up, curious. "I'm in," she said. Conspiring seemed to be something Luna tuned into very well.

* * *

A/N: Let's see who's figuring what Ginny has in mind. :D I'm very glad to have come to this point, and had a lot of fun writing the Transfig class.

Let's yield some reviews too!!!


	5. Down with Holladay

Chapter 5- Down with Holladay

"Alright, I think I'm ready," Ginny said. She could almost feel the crease in her forehead from concentrating on the small and fading instructions. Notes were scribbled in the margins, but the writing was almost more impossible to read than that of the book's.

"Ready?" Ginny asked Luna who didn't seem to hear. "Luna? Luna."

"Do you think you could become a Blinklehammer?"

Ginny didn't ask for an explanation, but answered, "The instructions say that it must be non-magic."

Luna shrugged. "Okay, what next?"

Ginny stood and took a deep breath. "To try I suppose." Both just stood. It was silent for several minutes as Ginny concentrated once more, her eyes closed and squinting. Eyes still closed, Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Am I a fox?"

Luna shook her head. "Though your nose does look a bit longer," she added.

Ginny thought of a mirror and one appeared to her right. "No, Luna, that's my regular nose."

"Well it's a bit larger than I remember it then," she replied, cocking her head to the side.

"Thanks." Ginny had spent weeks going through what seemed to be hundreds of books on transfigurations. Several had some not-so-pleasant looking results of transfigurations gone entirely wrong. She skimmed most of that; she didn't want to think about the numerous possibilities. There had been others that had a lot more to do with wizarding law concerning transfiguration. She had read the part on animagi, but closed it with a loud thump after that.

"Alright," Ginny contemplated.

"Maybe you can't change into one on the grounds? Kind of like Apparating?"

"No, McGonagall has changed," Ginny said. She paced the length of the room. "Then again, security measures, but I still don't see how they'd separate that from any other transfiguration."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in one of the books I read, magic in their general forms can be blocked as a mass, but charms are charms, and jinxes are jinxes. In other words, you can't block the spell to become an animagus without blocking other forms of Transfigurations. Apparation is really a magic of its own, so it can be blocked."

"That was all in one book?"

"Somewhere, yes," Ginny responded. "I guess we'll have to try this again another day." She bent down and picked up her book and bag. The fabric gave a rip and everything fell out the bottom.

* * *

Ginny devoted her time to transfigurations, both in and out of class, and spent the little energy she had left on Quidditch, and even less on her other classes. "When are we going to get you for one of our little parties," Slughorn had asked. 

Ginny didn't mind the gatherings, actually. She felt appreciated at least. Dean was on her about training the others too. There was even a row in front of the team and no one seemed to talk to her for a few days. Except for Luna. Thank Merlin for her quirky, loyal friend. Ginny wished there were more Lunas in the world.

The time had finally come up for their first game against Ravenclaw. Dean was droning into a long speech, but Ginny's eyes were scanning yet another book. "Ginny… Ginny… Ginny would you please pay attention!"

"What?"

"How do expect to win if your nose is in that book?"

"It's a warm-up exercise," Ginny retorted closing the pages. No use, most of it anyways. Just theories and heaps of dung making her eyes cross.

"How do you figure?" Dennis Creevey asked, apparently amused.

"If I can read that without going crazy, my eyes should be able to target in on the snitch," she said with a shrug.

"Well, take a break from your warm up then, and pay attention," said Dean. He always showed his stress by talking too much. Normally he was so easy going, but he seemed to forget about calm when it came down to the wire. It drove Ginny nuts. "Now, Ravenclaw has been on the up and up at their practices," Ginny and Dean had been "spying" on the other teams. None of them were doing well, and Ginny knew that Dean was full of it, but they had agreed to leave the Gryffindor team out of the loop so they wouldn't let their guard down. "Keep on the center goal. Their chasers don't seem to go for much else. Either way, they can be fairly predictable and…"

Ginny stopped hearing what was going on as the doors to the locker room opened and two teachers seemed to be approaching, shouting and gesturing wildly. "I say this is most unfair. If it were of any other house you know that you wouldn't allow this."

Everyone else on the team seemed to have stopped listening to Dean as well. Dean himself was finally paying attention as Professors Holladay and McGonagall approached. "Unjust if she's allowed—"

"Please let me have a moment to talk," Professor McGonagall said. "Ms. Weasley, please come here."

Ginny looked at her teammates. She stood and walked over with the two adults. Professor McGonagall led them into a private corridor. "What is this about?" Ginny asked. The game was to start in moments.

"This is about your horrendous performance in my class," Professor Holladay informed Ginny.

Ginny looked between him and Professor McGonagall, fury rising in her chest. "I would do just fine if—"

"If what? You showed up on time and didn't spend half the class talking?"

"I do not!—"

"Please, the both of you," McGonagall said, giving a look at Professor Holladay and then addressed Ginny. "From my understanding, your marks have been lower than usual in Transfigurations. You knew from the beginning that grades and behavior had to be satisfactory to continue playing Quidditch. I would like to know what you have to say in your defense?"

Ginny felt blood pounding in her ears. Her face was certain to be a bright red, but McGonagall's words kept their fair place: _self control, self control._ Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Professor Holladay, who seemed triumphant. "I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I'll try harder."

Professor McGonagall seemed to almost smile, but turned to Professor Holladay. "Since you failed to inform me of this issue prior to the Quidditch game, Ms. Weasley will be permitted to keep her position for today."

"But she—"

"No buts," McGonagall said. "I expect that you would give the other students the courtesy of finding a replacement and be able to play as they have planned. For today, she'll play. After this I expect a progress report to be placed on my desk each week."

"This is ludicrous!" Professor Holladay shouted.

"You are excused," McGonagall said. With a huff Professor Holladay left.

"Thank you," Ginny said breathless once Holladay had stormed out.

"You are to fulfill your duties," Professor McGonagall said. "All of them."

Ginny nodded and watched as McGonagall left. She'd worry about Transfiguration marks later… for now she was going to play!

* * *

Trivial matters such as grades were blown from Ginny's mind with celebration. She was carried halfway back to school with the rest of the team until she hopped down and told them she'd catch them in a bit. Hermione would have stopped her, but no one in this lot would care. They probably wouldn't even notice. She received an odd look from Romilda as she turned the corner and pulled out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Ginny whispered. She thought she heard someone behind her but looked around and saw nothing. She continued to the hunched witch and tapped it. 

As usual, the tunnel was empty. Carefully she slipped up the trap door, but realized all the stealth was unnecessary as Honeyduke's was abandoned. Ginny sighed. She walked out and picked up a sign that read "Closed until Christmas".

How should that be taken? A long leave? Either way, Ginny got the creeps being in this usual cheery location. She slid out the door and found a crowd to follow carefully until she got to The Three Broomsticks. Business seemed to have taken a hit, which was not a surprise. Between the slowing down at Hogsmeade and what had happened last year… there just wasn't too much to be surprised about anymore. Ginny pulled her cloak's hood over her face and walked in looking very cold. She pulled out a handful of coins that Fred and George had given her for helping smuggle their products in and gave them to Madame Rosmerta.

"Who are you?" She asked anxiously. She seemed nervous in her manners.

"It's me," Ginny said, pulling her hood up just enough to show her eyes. "I just need some butterbeer," she added.

"You shouldn't be here," Madam Rosmerta said, going behind the counter.

"Please," Ginny begged.

"Fine, but I don't want to be associated with this," Rosmerta said, looking around. "Next time just send a note before a match and I'll have it ready."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Ginny grabbed the crate of beverages and made her way up the street again. She was close to opening the Honeyduke's entrance when a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her around. A wand was in her face. Ginny's breath caught and she closed her eyes tight. A couple bottles fell and shattered against the cobblestone..

"Ginny?" The grip loosened. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny opened her eyes. "Tonks!" she exclaimed in relief. A couple people were looking on, but they started to move away. Ginny tried to rebalance the tray of bottles. Tonks helped.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing down here!" Tonks sounded angry. "Risking life and limb for butterbeer?"

Ginny's cheeks went pink. "We always come to get some to celebrate."

"You won your match then," Tonks said with the angry tone still. Ginny nodded. "Well, let's get you back the normal way."

"There's a shortcut," Ginny said.

"I know." Tonks continued to walk the other way. "If you can get back there, though, just think of the others that can."

Annoyed, Ginny followed. Tonks took one side of the crate and eased up as they started towards the gate. "How's school?" Tonks asked, finally breaking the silence.

Despite the thought to ignore the question, Ginny spilled all that had been happening. The frustrations of her professor, the way most of the girls around school were acting, and most of all how lonely she felt. Tonks just listened for a long time. "And on top of it, I can't figure out how to…" Ginny paused. "Tonks… do you know how to transfigure?"

"In what way?" Tonks asked.

"I mean, how do you transfigure into what you want to be?"

"I couldn't quite say. It's something that I can normally do," Tonks answered looking over curiously. "Why?"

"I," Ginny said, then licked her lips. "Can I tell you something?"

"I think you've told me a lot," Tonks said.

"You can't tell anyone, though."

"Depends, I suppose then," Tonks said. "So long as you're not putting yourself in danger."

Ginny thought for a minute. She didn't see how the concept would be putting herself in danger, so she told of her plans.

"I wouldn't know about that. I can just change my image," Tonks said. "But I would be careful about that if I were you. I've heard of some catastrophes."

"I know."

They were quiet for a bit longer until they were just beyond the gate. There was someone coming towards them, shoulders covered in snow, long black robes blowing in the wind. "Ms. Weasley," a voice shouted.

Ginny's heart sank. "Who's that?" Tonks asked. There was an edge to her voice, much like Madam Rosmerta's. Ginny, for once, agreed with such a tone.

"Ginny Weasley," Professor Holladay said with a bit of bounce to his voice, as if he'd just won a prize for his mum at the carnival. "I could have suspected that you would be the student out of bounds."

"I am perfectly in the boundaries."

"Yes, but where did you get those drinks from?" Caught. By the worst person possible.

"I brought them to her," Tonks said with a bit of defiance. "Ginny met me at the gate to assist in bringing them to the school."

"And who are you?" Holladay pressed.

"I am working as an auror in Hogsmeade."

They both seemed infuriated at the others' interference. "We'll just see what the headmistress has to say about that," Holladay said, turning with an expectation to be followed.

"Yes we will," Tonks countered and pulled out her wand, a wolf's image emerging from the tip and running far ahead.

By the time they got up to the castle, McGonagall was waiting for them. "What in Troll Haven is going on?" she asked, a mixture of frustration and exasperation coming through.

"Ms. Weasley has been sneaking off to--"

"She has not!" Tonks jumped in. Ginny had to suppress a smile. "Ginny met me down by the gate to help me carry this crate up."

"I have it on good authority that she's been sneaking through hidden passageways!" Holladay shouted. He was obviously not planning on having his discovery foiled.

Ginny was waiting for McGonagall to turn to her and ask for her side of the story, and Ginny already had the alibi that Tonks had given expanded into a great monologue. Instead, McGonagall held up her hand to silence the other two adults in the room. She turned to Professor Holladay. "I have been reviewing the scores and assignments you gave to Ms. Weasley, and I daresay that any teacher must give each student a fair and _unbiased _mark for each of the--"

"But you must know!--"

"I know enough," McGonagall said raising her hand to silence any further arguments. "From this moment I will be supervising Ms. Weasley's education in the department of Transfigurations. If I hear of any more students being likewise mistreated you will be dismissed from my school. Am I made clear?"

Ginny had never witnessed anything of the sort. She looked between the two Professors. Holladay looked like a sulky schoolboy. "Yes."

"Yes what?" McGonagall demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Holladay said.

In a moment McGonagall turned to Tonks, clearly dismissing Holladay from the ranks. "I would like you to help Ms. Weasley back to her commons and then report to my office."

Tonks nodded.

"And Ms. Weasley," McGonagall started just as she thought she was home free. "Please don't put yourself in jeopardy again. I will see you Monday during your usual Transfiguration hour."

Ginny nodded. She knew that she had just got by and that if it weren't for Holladay infuriating the Headmistress, she wouldn't have stood a chance. Thank Merlin for Holladay!

* * *

A/N: Another end to another chapter... and an anxious author awaiting your votes... I mean reviews :) 


	6. Trial and Error

Chapter 6- Trial and Error

Ginny was more excited than she had been any Monday morning in her entire schooling career. She ate breakfast with Luna, then waved goodbye enthusiastically and walked in a different direction than the majority of the other students. For once this year it was a _good_ thing she was going to the Headmistress' office. McGonagall was waiting at the base, and said "Gobstoppers," before the gargoyle would move. She seemed to mumble something under her breath about changing the password, but they continued wordlessly.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Ginny followed McGonagall into the room. Nothing was different. She half expected this to be more of a classroom now, but realized she should have known better.

"You may place your things on the desk in the corner." Ginny followed the instructions. "Just your wand," McGonagall added. Ginny did that and came forward.

"I assume by the essays that you are ready for the practical side of the lessons."

"Alright," Ginny said.

"Today, you will be transfiguring into an animal."

Ginny froze. What did she know?

McGonagall looked impatient. "Well, why don't you get on with trying?"

"H-how--"

"Ms. Tonks told me about it," she clarified.

Ginny didn't know whether or not to consider this betrayal. "She told you?" were the only words she could find.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you hadn't talked to me about it before now. Hadn't I asked you to present me with your suggestions?"

Ginny swallowed. "I hadn't actually been able to do it," she said.

"I admit there are some difficulties to the matter. For one, we would rather not have the Ministry know about the Order's goings on."

"They don't have to," Ginny said. McGonagall looked interested. "I was reading about the laws and so long as I'm still a student, I don't _need_ to register with the Ministry."

"I see," McGonagall said, looking rather pleased. "The other is the complexity of the spell, but that's something that can be worked out. The only question is: are you ready to use it for what you're asked to?"

Ginny nodded.

"Good," McGonagall said. "Now let's try it."

They spent the next hour working on the technique behind Animagus work. Ginny left more tired and feeling less accomplished than she had in a long time. "Wednesday we'll do this again," McGonagall said, sounding more confident than Ginny felt.

Several weeks of the lessons passed. During their fourth or fifth, Ginny had flickered into a fox at one point, causing McGonagall to almost shout in elation, but there hadn't been much success beyond that.

On top of classes (her favorite being Transfigurations by far) Quidditch was coming a little easier, since she didn't have to worry about becoming an Animagus in and outside of class. There was a much better balance overall, and Ginny was satisfied at the way things were turning out. The only discontent was that she couldn't help any sooner.

A few weeks before Winter break McGonagall paced back and forth for a little while, her pointer finger on her chin. "Would you like me to--?"

"Just a moment," she said. Ginny shut her mouth and waited. It seemed like several minutes before she discovered anything. "I want you to think," McGonagall said. Ginny tried to take it in the best she could. "I want you to concentrate on a forest, any forest you know well." Ginny thought of the woods near The Burrow. "Close your eyes… think about going through it. Think about how you might run, over the top of logs, under the brush, through the bushes."

Ginny nodded. Her perspective seemed to change through the exercise. McGonagall's voice appeared to get more and more excited. "Finding a spot to hide."

Ginny imagined herself looking side to side. There was a small hole to her right where she could run under. She did so.

"Now open your eyes."

Ginny followed the instructions, but only saw McGonagall's feet. In front of her a mirror, and reflecting back… a small and bright red fox. Ginny tried to shout, "_I did it_," but only a muted barking noise came out. She went closer to the mirror to inspect herself, amazed that it had finally happened, and long enough to see what it was like.

"Now, wander around the room, but don't get into anything," McGonagall said. Ginny did so, seeing how much agility she had and how she was able to squeeze through even the smallest space. There was one spot behind a desk full of vials. She took a breath in and continued forward, hoping to make it through. Before she was to the other side, there was a large crash that made her run. Thinking of herself again, her paws changed into hands and feet and she turned around, her heart beating quickly. "I'm sorry," Ginny said, but to her surprise, McGonagall was laughing.

"Magnificent!" she declared.

It took Ginny a moment of hesitation before she started to really let herself celebrate the success as well.

"Magnificent, Ginny," McGonagall said again. "I knew you could do it! Oh you were right Albus, you were right."

Ginny wondered if she would see McGonagall jig and laughed at the giddy thought as well as the elevating feeling of having something that would help. "When's my first assignment?" Ginny asked leaning forward.

McGonagall had a glint in her eyes. "Trial run first, m'dear," she said.

* * *

Several more weeks of lessons passed by with no sign of what the trial run might be. Ginny asked every time, but McGonagall just shook her head and went on. The classes would start with a review and practice of Animagus and then move on to other topics that needed to be addressed for N.E.W.T.s. Ginny didn't mind things so much, except that she wanted to be out there, crawling into the nooks and crannies that the Order had not yet seen because they didn't have anyone available for the job. She wanted more than anything to feel useful and as the weeks passed and as Christmas approached Ginny felt anything but useful.

The last lesson before break, Ginny walked into McGonagall's office and set her bag down. "You will be meeting me next Thursday," her professor announced, still looking down at the papers on her desk.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"You will meet me behind the shed at your house. You are dismissed for today," McGonagall clarified.

"But… it's—"

"I would suggest that you use this time for extra practice, Ms. Weasley, as it will be a tiring task, staying as a fox for longer than ten or twenty minutes." McGonagall finally looked up as she gave Ginny an exasperated look. "Please let me get to the work I must complete before my break starts as well."

Ginny smiled despite herself and ran, thanking McGonagall as she left. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle.

* * *

Arriving at home had been quite the event. It was like she had been gone several decades instead of several months. Fleur even seemed excited to see her. "It's so good to have you home," Ginny's mum had said through a flood of tears. Harry had stood back, eventually saying hi and keeping a bit of distance. Ginny's heart nearly broke. She reminded herself that she expected it, though her visions of their time at Christmas had been far from this.

The days went by slowly, the traditions of Christmas becoming a large mesh as she waited for Thursday. She received an Owl about the time on Wednesday night and counted down the hours until the clock finally said 2:00. She went towards the shed, carefully avoiding the looks of Ron, Hermione and especially of Harry. She had told him she would be reading in her room when they had invited her to a game of Quidditch.

Ginny started to feel abandoned as she saw no figure of McGonagall while she approached the spot behind the shed. She looked at her watch again, wondering it wasn't really the time she thought, but before she realized, there was McGonagall… in cat form. Ginny watched as she turned back into human form, watching every way to make sure that no one had seen her. Ginny didn't expect that she had told her mum for the same reason Ginny hadn't herself: the worry.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Weasley," McGonagall said.

"Good afternoon," Ginny said. She didn't dare say more in case she said the wrong thing and screwed up her chances to prove herself in whatever tasks were given her.

"Today you will be collecting a few items. I will follow where you go to ensure that no real danger occurs, but let me assure you that this is as real as any test. You are not to be caught." Ginny nodded. "I have laid out several gold balls for you to find. You will obviously find them as a fox. Your goals are to keep cover. Do not be caught by anyone. Each ball is charmed that when you press your nose to it, it will vanish back to their original location. I will not be helping you find them, but you should know that they are on the Weasley property."

Ginny nodded again, deciding not to argue that the Weasley property was several acres large. With that they both changed into their distinctive mammals and were on their way. Ginny stayed low the ground, deciding on the forest first. She started at a slow pace, then picked it up, running full speed ahead. She didn't even notice McGonagall until the cat form jumped in front of her, stopping her and looking skyward, trying to show her something. Ginny looked up and saw a hawk swooping down just where Ginny would have been.

"_Pay attention_," Ginny thought she heard as McGonagall meowed. She started pacing herself again, looking up every now and again even as the trees of the woods gave them some covering. She sniffed the ground, surprised at how vivid the smells seemed. She could distinguish the scent of a squirrel. A wild boar passed through not too long before. She sniffed more to the left. There it was! McGonagall!

She started in the direction, sniffing every now and again to keep going the right way. The trail of scent seemed to go on forever and Ginny was about to turn back into her human self to demand from McGonagall where the balls were when she saw something glittering just up ahead. She smiled a sly grin and bounded up to it. There was a loud mewing and something hit Ginny's side. She jumped up and looked around. There was another cat, a wild tabby ready to attack.

Ginny bent low to the ground, ready to defend when McGonagall came up and swiped at the cat. She looked between the now brawling felines. The tabby seemed more a kitten as McGonagall pushed it around. It still seemed determined to get at Ginny, though, clicking its teeth. Ginny looked to her right and ran towards the golden ball. She touched her nose to it and the ball began to shrink as she turned herself into human form, panting. Her breath showed in the freezing air.

By the time she looked back the tabby's eyes were wide and it backed away, running. McGonagall looked towards her and transformed. "You must be more aware," McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. This was more difficult than she realized.

"We'll have to teach you how to fight the smaller animals another day," McGonagall said. "For now, just crouch low and look vicious and they'll back off."

Ginny nodded, still catching her breath. "How many more are there?"

"Three," McGonagall said.

Ginny turned back into a fox, determined that McGonagall wouldn't have to save her anymore. She successfully scared off a snake, though it didn't look ready to attack anyways, and found two more of the balls. She sniffed around the ground, looking and ready to find the last one. She had almost completed her test and was starting to feel a rather large amount of success well up in her little fox chest.

She noticed that she was approaching the garden with the last trail and stopped just as the woods ended. Ron and Harry were degnoming. Hermione was sitting nearby, bundled up against the snow that lay in piles around her. Ginny crouched lower, hoping that the banks would give her enough cover. She approached the spot sunk in with a gold ball in the center. McGonagall stayed back as Ginny went, which made things a little less conspicuous.

Ginny neared it, the snow crunching beneath her feet slightly. She tried to walk lighter. She was inches away, centimeters, her nose touched and something grabbed her.

"Look at this," Ron said, holding his sister up by her tail. "What's this doing around here?"

Ginny and Ron used to get rid of the foxes all the time. She was feeling bad for having done so now as she squirmed to get loose. The sorrow for the past foxes didn't surpass her anger at Ron, though. "Fiesty little bugger, isn't it?" Ron asked. Harry was just standing there watching.

"Put it down, Ron," Hermione said, standing.

"_Yes put me down!_" Ginny demanded. It came out as a series of barks.

"Vocal too," Ron said. "I've never had one do that."

He looked interestedly down as Ginny pulled her torso up, taking hold of his bare wrist with her teeth. "OW!" he yelled, letting her go. She ran for the forest where McGonagall was waiting. "That bloody beast bit me!"

Ginny didn't feel the least bit sorry for Ron as she fumed, following wherever it was that McGonagall was leading. They went a long way around, arriving back at the shed at the burrow. They both transformed.

Ginny was still angry.

"You were caught," McGonagall said, her voice brimmed with remorse.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ginny exclaimed. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Patience is a virtue, Ms. Weasley," McGonagall said. "It's important to wait, if you don't know what will happen. You could have waited until they were bored and left—"

"But they could have been there for hours!"

"So you should have waited for hours." McGonagall's voice was filled with authority and finality. "What would you have done if it had been a Deatheater? You-know-who wouldn't have let you go so easily. Remember that he can read the thoughts of animals as well as wizards and witches. You aren't immune just because you're a fox."

Ginny looked away firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

"We'll try again another time," McGonagall said. "I need to meet with your parents now."

McGonagall walked away as Ginny sat by the shed, tears starting to fall in frustration and anger. She waited and walked into her house through the kitchen, ignoring everyone as she headed for the stairs. Vaguely she noticed Hermione bandaging up Ron.

Storming up to her room, Ginny shut the door and sat on her bed, letting the tears fall down silently. She thought about what had happened, replayed every mistake in her mind. The concentration became so much that the tears stopped and she didn't notice the door open.

"Ginny?" a voice asked softly.

Ginny looked up. "Hi, Harry," she said, still sitting.

"You alright?"

"No," Ginny said. "But I'll figure it out."

Harry walked sat down next to Ginny on the bed, his arm touching hers. "I've missed you," he said.

"Then why don't you write?" Ginny asked, looking at him. He opened and shut his mouth several times. "Never mind," Ginny sighed. She began to turn the other way, but Harry caught her chin making her look back at him.

"I worry about you," Harry said. "I can't write without worrying you too, so what's the point?"

"The point is that my imagination is far worse than anything you could tell me," she said. "You forget that Draco Malfoy already knows that we dated and as far as he's concerned we may still well be, so what's the harm of a few letters?"

Harry sighed and looked straight ahead. "I've started so many letters," he confessed. "A million of them, maybe, but they don't seem like enough alright?"

Ginny swallowed. Harry continued. "You know the truth is that once he's gone, once Voldemort can't do anything else, I'm coming for you and nothing's going to keep me away."

"It would still be nice to get an owl every now and again."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod. "Just understand that I can't put what I really feel in a letter. It's not enough."

The corners of Ginny's mouth lifted slightly. She leaned over, putting her head on Harry's shoulder. For now they were out of sight and their little bit of time together was safe. He placed an arm around her waist and they just sat there until Molly called everyone down to dinner.

* * *

A/N: So that's all for now folks! It's been a while I know, but I moved and am now more settled and (after several hundred dollars) I have my computer well updated and ready for the task of writing. J I hope you enjoy! 


	7. Something in the Night

Chapter 7- Something in the Night

Christmas really started to cheer up once Harry had come around to acting natural around Ginny. In the confinements of the Burrow he would often take her hand in his and in more private areas an occasional kiss—light and sweet.

One night, as they were all sitting around the living room—Ron and Hermione comfortably laying on the loveseat together, while Arthur and Molly were dancing around to the wireless network—Ginny and Harry looked through old volumes of Arthur and Molly's yearbooks.

"Look, Bones," Harry pointed out. The young second year held some resemblance to Susan, though a girl on the opposite page looked exactly like her. Ginny turned the page and did a double take.

"Holladay?!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"You know who that is?" Arthur asked with light surprise.

"He is… well,_ was_, my Transfigurations professor," Ginny said, looking up from the page where Dolfus Holladay's eyes twitched back and forth between Ginny and Harry in a familiarly skeptical way.

"Really?" her dad laughed. Her mum lightly hit him.

"Be kind," she reprimanded, and then turned as though not to speak to him.

"Oh come now, Molly," he replied, still jovial at his private joke. They started dancing again. "Did he quit?"

"No," Ginny answered.

"You didn't stop taking Transfigurations did you?" Hermione asked seriously.

"No," Ginny replied again. "Actually, we didn't see eye to eye—" her dad started laughing again, throwing his head back "—and McGonagall's been continuing my lessons… what's so funny?" she asked as her dad continued like a hyena.

"Oh stop it," Molly said, pushing away and heading for the kitchen. Fred and George were split as they entered.

"What's with her?" Fred asked.

Ginny ignored them. "Why's that so funny?" Ginny asked her dad again. Everyone seemed to watch as he calmed himself down.

"Dolfus and I go back."

"You were friends?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly," her dad said. "You see, Dolfus had a… well a crush, I suppose is the best way to put it, on your mother."

Ginny started laughing as her father had just been. "You're joking right?"

"No," he continued. "He used to write her sonnets and secret notes. Of course she was too kind to put an end to things, so poor Dolfus ended up crushed when she started going steady with me." He didn't seem to sympathize with 'poor Dolfus', as his face was practically wicked with glee.

"Mum seems a bit sensitive about it still," Ron said. Fred and George were whispering now and Ginny was certain they were coming up with ways to use this.

"Yes, well, he never seemed to want to let it go," Dad said again. "I had to put him in his place quite a few times."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"He kept challenging me to Chess and Exploding Snaps, but could never win. I out did him in grades no matter how hard he tried, and then--" Arthur paused as if basking in the glory of it all, "—I beat him out for a job he wanted with the Ministry."

"He wanted to be in Muggle relations?" Fred asked.

"No," their dad explained, "I was originally offered a place just under the Minister at the time, but turned it down to work with the Muggle part of the ministry. He was the second choice. He took the job, but quit when he found out that I'd been who they originally wanted."

"All because he couldn't get Mum?" Ginny asked.

Arthur smiled again. "Something like that."

Molly emerged from the kitchen again, still looking a little put out. Fred and George started to chant a little rhyme:

Molly dumped so many boys,  
Broke their hearts like little toys,  
Poor blokes, they can't find another,  
So they go crying to their mothers!

"Stop that, stop that now," she cried as they made the image of Dolfus Holladay dance around her head, the poem repeated over and over again. Everyone laughed, but Ginny continued to think: somehow she would find her own way to use this information.

* * *

School started back up again and Ginny continued at her pace. About three weeks into classes, she received a note from Professor McGonagall, saying to use her time to practice their 'general topic of study' for her a test that night. Ginny skipped her potions class even, to have the extra time to trot around her room as a fox, watching in the mirror on her dresser the way she looked as she went low, looked up, barred her teeth, and many other positions that should prepare her more for whatever she would be doing tonight. She had figured McGonagall might take her into the Forbidden Forest, but then that might be a bit much. After all, Centaurs were still roaming around looking for revenge and her brother had told her about the giant spiders. It just might not be safe. 

She couldn't figure out any other test, but walked just before lights out to McGonagall's office. She was waiting in front of her desk, silent and firm. "Good evening, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny nodded in response.

"I'm sure you're wondering what your new assignment will be." Ginny nodded again. "The same balls that we used near your home have been placed around the school tonight. Specifically in the rooms of each of the professors you have taken courses from this year—" Ginny gulped. "—you objective is the same, though the challenge is different. I trust you have a map that will tell you where each teacher resides?"

Ginny wondered how she knew about that. "Yes ma'am," she said.

"Good," McGonagall responded. "You may need a bit of information from me before you go… Professor Holladay's room is just off from my old office," she said.

"Why would you need to tell me that?" Ginny asked. If McGonagall knew about the Marauder's map, then she knew about how it worked and that she should be able to find Holladay in the room itself.

"Because he knows you will be out of bed after curfew. He will be on patrol tonight. If you are caught, I will submit to whatever form of discipline he sees fit, short of expulsion and physical punishment," she said. Ginny could swear there was a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"That's not fair!" Ginny exclaimed. She was ratted out before she even started.

"When you have evidence that You-know-who will be fair, Ms. Weasley, then you may complain. I suggest you get back to your room and chart out your course before you begin. The last place you will go is to The Three Broomsticks to meet me there. Upper room," McGonagall finished.

Ginny looked at her watch. If she ran now, she would spare herself having to transfigure until she was ready for the task.

Within half an hour Ginny had her course and task mapped out exactly in her mind. Four professors, four balls: first was Slughorn. She could talk him out of detention in a heart beat. Probably wouldn't even need that. She walked down the stairs and carefully left the dorms. She thought she heard someone at first, but no one seemed to be around, so she slid out of the commons and into the hall, allowing herself to change into her fox figure. She trotted carefully to the second floor, cautiously turning the corners and making her way into an unlocked room. Ginny figured this had to do something with McGonagall. She couldn't imagine any teacher keeping their quarters unlocked at night.

With great care she pushed the door open, first with her nose, then squeezed her head through until it was wide enough for her entire limber body to get in with ease. She was starting to like this persona. Over in the corner was the first gold ball. She started to take a step when there was a sudden jumble to the silence.

Startled, Ginny stepped backwards. She looked around the room for the thunderous presence, but saw Slughorn, sleeping in a chair. She heard the noise again and realized that he was snoring. She breathed more steadily, and was grateful for the reminder that this might not be as simple as it seemed.

Ginny examined the dark room more closely. She jumped up on a nearby ottoman. There, just inches from the ball, there appeared to be a mote with something floating around the ball. She wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't had the high vantage point. She thought. It wasn't too big a leap, but the color of the potion didn't seem to help: dark blue. They had just learned about these jumbling potions. They would disorient, or transport and confuse, or even render the partaker unable to think at all. Worst, it was a potion not to be consumed, but touched.

Over to her left, Ginny could see a way around it. There would be a spot behind the ball large enough to stand comfortable without risk of touching the potion. She would have to use it. With ease she jumped from one spot of a chair, to one on the desk. There was a pile of books that she nudged down from the other side to give her a place to jump once she was done. Then it was accomplished. The ball was gone and Ginny vigilantly made her way out of the room.

One down: three to go. Ginny wasn't going to be taken so quickly this time. She knew better than to think these balls would just sit there as they had at The Burrow.

Next on the list was Professor Binns. She turned course and took the route up the stairs. When she came to the room Ginny realized what the challenge in this would be: being a ghost, Binns didn't sleep. Instead he was sitting at his desk and muttered his next lecture over and over again.

Ginny held her breath. Here, she would _have_ to be noiseless. The ball was rolling back and forth between the legs of Binns' chair, methodically and with a noisy patter; back and forth, back and forth. She knew she would have to keep it up as not to be noticed. She couldn't touch it, not yet. It would need to be close enough to the door to avoid getting caught.

She looked at what she might use. The ball seemed to follow a little mouse going back and forth under the desk, perhaps looking for an escape. Ginny went over, walking just past the transparent legs of her professor. The mouse froze. So did the ball. Professor Binns stopped talking.

Thinking quickly, Ginny went forward—so did the mouse. So it became a game: getting the mouse to go just far enough, then jumping in front of it, and making it go back a shorter beat. They did this until she was inches from the exit. Leaping suddenly, Ginny leaned her nose forward and touched the gold orb, letting the mouse run from her as she dashed out the door. Binns hadn't come out of his drone, and she was safe.

That was for now. The next was to either be the simplest or the most difficult. As she made her way to the room, she looked even more skeptically at each turn, knowing that Professor Holladay was on the lookout. She started to wonder if she should have overcome this obstacle first. If she couldn't do this one, the rest were a waste of her time anyways. _But you were able to learn from the mistakes with the others_, she reminded herself.

When she came to the room, nothing seemed amiss. The ball was in the middle. She walked around it several times, trying to see what trick might be taking her, but there was nothing she could tell of. She went forward slowly, precisely until her nose felt the cold metal.

Instead of the ball disappearing, it began to change, turning into a loud bell. She didn't realize it, but she looked down and saw a human body instead of fur and noticed her hands were clamped over her ears. He would find her out! In a hurry, she thought, pulling out her wand and grabbing two pieces of neglected parchment. She tapped both, then grabbed a quill from within a desk drawer.

Carefully, she transfigured into a fox and jumped up until she could push her way into a hole behind his bed. She was grateful to find a bit of an alcove and get settled just as the door burst open. "I've got you!" he shouted, but stopped. Ginny couldn't see him very well, but he appeared to be pacing back and forth throughout the room, trying to figure out where she had gone. Ginny pulled out her wand and inked her pen to make this work.

_Dear Dolfus,_

The quill scratched softly, but was captured within her small space and hidden by the ongoing alarm. Ginny saw his feet going towards the desk that she had laid the counter paper on.

_I recently found out about your appointment at Hogwarts, though I deeply regret not having found out any sooner…_

Ginny smiled to think what her mum would say.

_… I have thought of you often and wish I could go back and change the way thing__s went. It is too much to write. There have been some… changes in recent years concerning my affections and I would hope you could forgive me in the many ways I have robbed you and myself of our happiness together._

Ginny smiled wider to think of how her dad would laugh.

_I wish to start to make these amends sooner rather than later. I will be under the large Oak on the grounds this night. If you come, I hope to make things up to you… if not… I understand._

_Yours__Molly._

"Molly," Professor Holladay exclaimed with such sentiment that Ginny almost laughed. There was another noise, one that sounded as though he were sniffing the charmed paper. In moments he turned the false ball back into its former shape and was out the door, letting it slam behind him.

Ginny became a fox once more, looked more thoroughly and found her actual prize sitting in a corner, covered by a hat. She had to take human form to exit, but did so slowly until she was sure Holladay was gone.

With a renewed sense of success, Ginny made her way to Professor Flitwick's bedroom now. It seemed to have a variety of floating items. She looked among them and found the ball floating just over Professor Flitwick himself. She used her ability to climb onto his nightstand, and realized the bed was so low in comparison that she didn't have any chance except one: to use the ball to rebound to the other nightstand. She crouched low, pulled back and made a flying leap, touching the ball with her paws and pushing against it just hard enough to get some more air before it disappeared. She landed on the floor with a light plop and she could hear Flitwick turn over. Four.

Now she just had to get to McGonagall. She left the school out one of the first floor windows, sure she couldn't get out the front door with as much luck as she had Professor Holladay's room. She made her way through the snow and was pleased as she saw Professor Holladay sitting under the large oak tree. She would have loved to go see what he was doing, but knew there were more important things.

She had to wait outside the pub for ten minutes before someone came that she could sneak in with, another five before she could make it up the stairs. There, she found Professor McGonagall pacing. Tonks and Lupin were both with her. Neither noticed until Ginny turned back to form.

"You did it!" Tonks cheered, holding up two Butterbeers. Ginny smiled.

"Congratulations Ms. Weasley," McGonagall said with a smile. "You passed, and not a moment too soon."

* * *

A/N: I really really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. It's really a big part of the idea I had when coming up with Holladay and I almost forgot to write in the little sub plot! gaspshock As always, reviews are great :) 


	8. Putting out old Flames

Chapter 8- Putting out old Flames

The common room was entered abruptly by a joyous Ginny Weasley near the hour of six. McGonagall had excused her from all classes today, which was an even better reason for last night's expedition. Even if her eyes were dragging, Ginny thought she'd take the opportunity to see what her fox-self looked like with a smile.

As Ginny started to bound towards the girls' stairs she heard her name. She turned perplexed and saw Dean sitting in one of the arm chairs. "Good morning," she said nervously. "You're up early."

"So you're running off in the middle of the night now?" he asked, sounding upset. "And as a fox?"

"It's none of your business," she retorted, wondering if McGonagall would still let her help if she knew Dean had caught her.

"Like Merlin it isn't!" he shouted. Ginny's face turned red, ready to yell back. "I have been worried all night!"

"It's not your place to worry about me," she said with just as much force, her hands on her hips.

She was shocked as Dean grabbed her by her upper arms. "Don't tell me that," he said quietly with some sort of pain in his eyes. "If you think for one second that I have ever stopped thinking about you and keeping you safe, then… You…" he trailed off, then let go. Ginny didn't say anything. "How long have you been going out like that?"

Ginny's eyes were still wide. "Last night was the first time," she said, her voice feeling weak.

"I have half a mind to tell—"

"McGonagall already knows," Ginny interrupted.

Dean looked confused. "She knows?" Ginny nodded. "Did she teach you?"

"Yes," Ginny said. Dean seemed to continue thinking.

"I want to learn too, then," he said.

"You can't," Ginny said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Does this have something to do with You-Know-Who?" he whispered.

Ginny swallowed and nodded. Dean looked around the common room, pressed his lips together, then turned to go up the stairs. "Wait!" Ginny called. "You can't tell anyone!"

"I won't," he said shortly and continued towards his room. Ginny half thought to run up after him, but turned towards her room, thoughts of the glorious night gone.

* * *

School, which had become rather bearable for Ginny, once again became a prison of interacting seclusion. This time, though, it was self inflicted. Ginny went to practice—arriving last and leaving first—took her meals in to her room—though she didn't eat nearly as much as was normal—and was mechanical in her classes. This was just a place to bide time. Most of it was spent in her room. 

Spring came one early weekend in March. She saw the blooming trees and remembered last spring, when the Quidditch championship was approaching. They were training just as hard. Now Ginny felt ready and wanted to get it over with. Even when they won, which was rather likely, there wouldn't be a celebration for Ginny. She'd just end up in her room again, reading her letters over and over as she had for the past few months.

She smiled as she saw an owl approach from over the sun-kissed lake. It wasn't often that she saw Hedwig, in Harry's effort to still remain inconspicuous. She looked at her small lunch: an apple and muffins. "Perfect day for a picnic, don't you think?" she asked Hedwig with a tilt of her head. Hedwig gave a similar tilt and watched as she took the letter and packed up.

With a whistle, Ginny called Hedwig to her shoulder and they walked down, to the ground. Ginny picked at the muffins, giving Hedwig bits as she situated herself against a large tree. She picked up and took a bite of her apple and opened her letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I can't tell you half of what's going on and I'm sure you don't care about the rest. __You might find it interesting to know that every time we're near shops, Ron stops to look at rings._

Ginny practically squealed at this news. He implied that he wasn't impartial to look himself a bit. Ginny blushed there and continued to read. Harry had become very good at saying nothing and everything at the same time. It wasn't until the last paragraph that Ginny's demeanor changed over something he wrote.

_We were in __Hogsmeade__ the other day—_her jaw froze mid-bite—_I wanted to see you so badly. I fought myself, as well as others, but I still wanted you to know I was thinking of you the entire time of our visit. It came to nothing and it would have been far more successful if I could have at least seen your lovely face. _

_Harry_

Ginny wiped a tear, wondering how it had got there. Her heart twisted at the thought that he had been so close, yet she was glad he told her. She thought about what she might write back while feeding Hedwig more of her muffins.

"Hey Ginny," a voice said, standing over her as she started to reread the letter. Pressing her lips together she looked up.

"Hey Dean," she said with a half hearted smile.

He took it as an invitation and sat down. Hedwig flew off in an offended huff. "I've been trying to catch you by yourself."

"Not an easy task, it sounds like."

It was several moments before Dean spoke again. "Look, I'm just worried about you."

"No need to be."

"Easy for you to say," he retorted, then looked towards the lake. "Last year I could have killed Harry when—"

"Dean don't," Ginny interrupted. He looked back at her.

"Let me finish," he asked. Ginny let out a breath with a sigh and listened. "I could have killed Harry at first. It might have been over for you but it wasn't for me." He paused. She didn't say anything. "I dreamt all summer, hoping that I could find a way to get you back, day dreamed of how you decided you didn't want Harry anymore. It wasn't until I came back that the rumors started being told. You and Harry weren't dating.

"It was all I could do to keep from hoping. I wanted to believe it and I've watched to see if others asked you out."

"No one has," Ginny pointed out.

"I know," Dean said. "At Christmas I decided that I'm going to try and get what I want."

Ginny looked down. "What if you can't?"

She didn't look to see Dean's reaction. "Then I'll settle for the next best thing."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"To take care of her," he said, his fingers touching her cheek. She looked at his eyes. They were sincere.

"I'm no good for you," she told him quickly.

"You're better for me than you know," Dean replied. "But I didn't come over here for me. You can't follow through with it, Ginny, don't put yourself in harm's way," he begged.

Ginny's brows furrowed as she pulled his hand off of her. "It's none of your concern what I do," she said. Standing, she started to gather her things. Dean stood too, folding the blanket for her. His expression looked sad.

"I'll make you happier than you know, just don't leave," Dean pleaded.

"My heart is somewhere else," Ginny said, thinking to her letter, but not wanting to say what was the truth. The force of Harry's decision struck her as she realized that she would now keep him safe by not telling of their moments together.

"It always has been, but I've decided that I don't care," he said, grabbing her arm as he had the other night and pulling her around. Ginny's grasp let go on her things as her pulled her into a kiss. She pushed on his chest to get away, but it did no good. Dean's embrace was tight, then loosened to look at her. Ginny's hand went to the right and then flung towards Dean's cheek.

The smack was loud and seemed to echo down by the lake, but Ginny didn't care as she ran towards the castle, not stopping until she was in her room, tears running down her cheek.

* * *

"Can I tell one person?" Ginny asked as she entered McGonagall's office for class the following Monday morning. 

"One person what?" McGonagall asked.

"About my new… form," Ginny said.

"I don't know that that would be wise, Ms. Weasley."

"Just one," Ginny requested.

"Who," McGonagall asked.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Hermione."

McGonagall seemed surprised. Ginny figured she had other expectations, but Ginny also knew who could be trusted; who wouldn't do something drastic with the information. She wouldn't bother telling Hermione either, but there were other aspects of the weekend that she needed her friend's advice about.

"You will use my owl to ensure it gets to her safely," McGonagall said. "And whatever the letter contains, it must be destroyed after to she reads it."

Ginny nodded.

"Now today we will be discussing the laws of apparition and the history of those judiciary declarations," McGonagall said, reminding Ginny that she hadn't done her reading.

* * *

Ginny waited every morning for a week to get a response from Hermione. She continued to hide away from those on the Quidditch team, in class, and most of all from Dean. Luna would join her in the library to do research and the two would find a secluded corner of the room, where they often had to clear of younger snogging students. Ginny was grateful for her authority as a prefect then. 

It was when she was assigned with her co-Gryffindor prefect to wander halls that she would have rather been relieved her duties. Dean seemed just as awkward around Ginny as she felt around him. The only difference is that he was dead set on making things right again.

Hermione's letter was a great relief in her day to day stresses and a treat as well: a letter from Harry. At first Ginny wondered if she had been wrong, but his was just as the others. She smiled, glad to be in the privacy of her room where no one could disrupt her enjoyment, but then, it was Hermione's comfort that would be of assistance today.

_My Dear Friend Ginny,_

_Rest assured, the letter has been destroyed and there is no person in this world that will steal this information from me. Not even your nosy brother._ Ginny laughed.

_I must say I had a good time with the idea that you had been the one to… injure Ron at Christmas. He still complains that your parents haven't found the creature that did it. He set a trap, by the way, in case you ever decide to use your new talents again. _

_Before telling you of any opinions you should know how proud I am. Your family is proud too, even though they don't know all they should be proud of. It sounds as though others have that same pride in you as a person._ Ginny paused and took a deep breath.

_As for matters of love and war, I'm not the best expert and hope what I would say would be of comfort to you. I'm sorry that __you're having__ to face this on your own. There are a great many aspects to your circumstances that should not be faced alone, but remember that there are those here waiting for your return, who feel just as alone at the moment. Dean will eventually understand. Just be clear and fair in those matters and all will happen as it should. _Ginny wondered if her slap had been clear enough.

_Thank you for writ__ing. I do miss you and the escape from male company._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Ginny didn't see much that would help her, though she was glad to have some encouragement. She read over it again, wondering if she'd missed some small and hinted advice, but it was simple and kind and in every way unhelpful. She would deal with it on her own, as Hermione mentioned, in hopes that soon she would never be alone again.

* * *

A/N: I've always thought that Dean wasn't as happy about the break-up as Ginny, which is evident in his shock. I hope you all enjoyed it. 


	9. The Real Deal

Chapter 9- The Real Deal

Ginny received a note from McGonagall one evening in April. It had been months since she had been given anything like this, but was glad to have a reason to skip Quidditch. Dean was getting very anxious for the upcoming final match. It didn't matter this year. Unless they could get the snitch and twenty goals against Ravenclaw, they wouldn't get the cup. Dean was insistent that he could do it. "You're better than Harry ever was, and we've got a great team," he argued. He had known that he said the wrong thing when Ginny stormed off, her face red and her mouth shut tight. He had done a lot of Harry-bashing lately, which became a great irritant to Ginny.

She walked up the steps to the floor where McGonagall's entrance would be. She went towards the gargoyle and was about to say the password when she was whipped around by some invisible force. She pulled out her wand when her eyes focused from the sudden spin and saw McGonagall waiting in the shadows, holding a finger to her lips. She gestured for Ginny to follow her and Ginny did—into the shadows where there was an unexpected hole in the wall. Ginny had never seen this on the map. She wondered if Fred and George knew of it.

As they walked through the roughly cut tunnel Ginny realized something: this was a new place. She didn't speak in the dark as McGonagall had her wand lit and pointing to the ground. Spiders scuttled around and a few rats got out of the way. Ginny started to wonder how long this would go on when she could smell the fresh air and water. They stepped out the side of the castle where the lake was just in front of them. There was a carriage waiting there with nothing to pull it, though Ginny knew there was a Thestral of some sort. "You will wear this," McGonagall instructed, giving Ginny very dark forest-green robes to change into.

She took off the black school robes and put the others on. "Hood up," McGonagall added, waiting until Ginny had done so. "I am sending you to a place that we know little of," she said. "There may be something of great value."

"A horcrux?" Ginny asked, her voice too quiet for the wind to carry it.

McGonagall nodded. "Keep your wand, but tonight you are to scout the area only. Make sure there is no one there and when you see others, retreat."

"What exactly am I looking for?" Ginny asked.

"A book," McGonagall said. She handed Ginny some papers. "The carriage knows how far and where to take you. The rest should be read and destroyed before you embark. Be safe," she finished and hugged Ginny fiercely. Ginny swallowed as she wrapped an arm around McGonagall's back as well.

* * *

Harry had been pacing all night. "I can't believe they won't tell me what's happening," he said, walking back to the fireplace, leaning against the mantle. "I should be out there."

"You can't take over for the entire Order," Ron argued. "Besides, McGonagall said she'd tell you as soon as they knew what was there."

"_We_ found the information, _we_ should go investigate."

"McGonagall said there's a new member helping out," Hermione said. "She said it would make things safe for all concerned."

"But she wouldn't say who it was," Harry said. "How do we know we can trust them?"

Hermione looked at Ron who caught her eye. He shrugged his shoulders at Harry and sat next to her. This had been their life together—the three of them. Harry didn't trust anyone that he hadn't known for years. He would talk of that and avoid the topic of Ginny. Those were the only conversations anymore outside of working to get rid of the Horcruxes. Hermione's foot was elevated, healing from their last expedition. She had managed to fix the bone, but it remained swollen for the next week and was just getting back to normal.

Harry had blamed himself, of course. Had said he wished it had been him, though Hermione could see he was also relieved it wasn't Ginny. Hermione picked up her wand and started to knit while Ron started to rub the sore foot. She smiled at him, but looked back at Harry who was looking more and more upset by these displays of affection lately. "Ow," Hermione said. Ron looked worried about it at first, but Hermione just gave a jerk of the head towards Harry. Ron was put out, but stood up anyway.

"How about some chess?" Ron asked.

"I think I'll write a letter," Harry said. Of course there was no need to say who the letter would be addressed to.

"Have you sent her any of the others?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't respond. Hermione knew he hadn't. Not since a month ago, though he wrote to her almost three times a week.

"You sending one?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "I'll write one in a bit."

The fire turned colors and someone's figure dropped down, rolling out onto the floor. Ron and Harry jumped up, Hermione's body stiffened as her hands dropped, her foot still raised. "I mean no harm!" Dean Thomas shouted covering his head as Ron and Harry pointed wands at him.

They both froze, their wands still raised. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm worried about your sister," he said.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "What did you do to her?" Harry asked

"Me?!" Dean cried incredulously. "I'm not the one who left her alone, if I remember right."

Harry took two large strides, picked him up by the scruff of his collar and pounded him against the wall. "Harry!" Hermione said, pulling her leg back and standing. Ron didn't seem apposed to the bit of torture—but then he had been wanting to get back at Dean for a long time. "Harry don't be ridiculous."

"You have no idea, Thomas," Harry said.

"I think I do," he said. "She's been alone among the wolves all year. No one to talk to… except me."

"Stop it!"Hermione said. Ron had his wand in Dean's neck. "You two are being idiots, let him go."

One of Hermione's hands was on her hip, the other had her wand out and pointed at Ron. "Did you hear what he said?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure he's not here just to say that," Hermione said. Ron lowered his wand. Harry let Dean go.

"Thanks," Dean said sarcastically.

"Now tell us what you want so we can kick you out," Ron said. Harry had turned and gone back to his letter. Hermione could tell he was fuming still, but trying to distract himself.

"I was actually hoping you might be able to tell me what's going on," Dean said. Ron laughed, but Dean kept going. "McGonagall led her out a passage that closed behind them tonight. I tried to get in, but it closed behind them."

"So?" Ron asked.

Dean swallowed and looked at her, as though pleading her to understand. The connections were made faster than she could make them—fox, investigation, McGonagall, mission, Ginny—Hermione could feel the blood drain from her face. "Merlin no," she said. Ron was holding her up and looking curious at her. Dean looked relieved and more worried than he had before. Harry was looking over now, his quill down. Hermione caught his eyes first and shook her head, telling him not to leave.

Of course she knew he wouldn't listen. Among Dean's protests to go with and the quick preparation of grabbing a broom and his invisibility cloak, Harry ignored everyone and was out the door before anyone could even begin to restrain him. "What exactly is going on?" Ron asked.

"We need to get to Order Headquarters now," Hermione replied, reaching for her own cloak.

* * *

Ginny came to a dark lane and the carriage stopped. The hood was well over her face and she had been travelling for almost an hour. She was on the other side of the Forbidden Forest where the mountains started to make way. She was looking for a book of spells, though the papers had revealed that it was a book that would have in it a place carved out to make room for a wand. Rowena's wand in fact.

She stepped out and the carriage started to move again. She had been given instructions on how to summon it back and read how once more before setting flame to the papers. She watched it burn out, smothering what was left of the evidence and then transfigured. She had miles to go. She trotted, pouncing over the larger rocks, remembering to look every which way as she went. Ginny found this had become so second nature that she didn't jolt at some of the things she used to: mangled trees, small forest creatures, noises in the dark night.

There was no one as she approached the alcove that she was told about. There in the middle of the rock, was a hole. Ginny was certain she wouldn't have noticed it at human height… or would she. She didn't change back, in case someone was watching. She thought through her human eyes, though. It wasn't that hidden that in the day others wouldn't be able to see it. Did her enemies want her to take it?

She stepped around for now, looking at the sides of the alcove. There was nothing spectacular, but she nudged against the edges none the less, until she nudged and something started to come up from the hole. A skeleton. Ginny could feel herself gulp, glad she hadn't taken that route, until she realized it was still going up. She looked upward to where a similar hole broke into the mountain above. It was going to get too high to jump on, so Ginny took a running leap until she was riding with the dried bones up into the roof. She almost closed her eyes in fear, but looked around as she ended up in a library. Hundreds of books on the shelves of every color. She waited until the elevator of sorts had risen all the way and started around the room, looking at the different books, nudging some open with her nose. One gave out a dark black gas and she had to skitter to the other side of the room. There was no way to find which one without more information. There were dangerous curses, she was sure, and she was told to come straight back when she had found a place where it might be.

Ginny, of course, wanted to be involved in more of these projects and soon. So she would obey until she was certain going against orders would be of benefit to someone. The elevator was gone by the time she got back to it. She went around to look for another trigger, but there was nothing in this room from where she could find. Her only hope was to jump and make sure she didn't fall further down.

She walked back and took a running leap. She could feel herself near an edge. When the rush of fresh cool air hit, she moved out her paws, hanging by one just over the skeleton. Pulling up desperately she made it again to the ledge where she was able to jump down and start back on a trail. She continued in stealth. She could feel her heart beat faster when she could hear the steps of someone nearby. She hid behind a tree, knowing her own steps and bounds were too loud to be masked this time. The footsteps stopped. She didn't breath to keep from moving.

There was a figure suddenly, holding a fabric that shimmered in the moonlight, and a broom in the other hand. "Ginny," it shouted.

Ginny could feel the anger rise. "Ginny!" Harry shouted again, running towards where she had just left.

Had Hermione betrayed her? Had McGonagall? She had said no one else was to know! She ran until she could run no longer, then pulled out her wand and signaled for the Thestrals with a group of white sparks. The creatures came running, the only way Ginny could tell was by the carriage moving at full speed. She fumed all the way back.

* * *

"You told me no one would know!" Ginny shouted at McGonagall, who looked neither surprised nor upset by Ginny's yelling.

Hermione, Ron and Dean—of all people—were standing in the room. Hermione looked relieved. Ron came up and hugged her, though she pushed him back. The door opened. Harry stepped into the room. His look was determined as he came over and wrapped Ginny in his arms. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her. "Let go of me," she said, infuriated. "How could you?"

"No one was sent after you," McGonagall said.

That made Ginny angrier at how Harry was holding her. She started to pound fists on his chest, though there was no force behind them with her arms behind trapped against his body. He gave an expression torn, but firm. He wasn't going to release her. "Let go," she said.

His hand came up and trapped her jaw, bringing her face up to his until his lips were on hers. She was aware that others were watching and she wondered what had changed. His lips moved back, but his hand stayed on her face, feeling her cheek as tears came to his eyes. Ginny could feel some in hers too. "Next time, I'm going with you," he said.

She wanted to be mad, wanted to push him back, especially since his grip would allow for it. She simply nodded and let him wrap her up, kissing her hair. A door slammed, but Ginny hardly noticed that Dean was gone. Everyone else seemed caught up in her safety and she was able to tell them of what she had found. It was decided that she would join Harry, Hermione and Ron the next day in going back.

As they talked of plans, it became obvious also that her secret was safe: she could use it again and Harry would still be none the wiser.

* * *

A/N: I decided to go with Mugglenet's idea that it's Ravenclaw's wand that they are looking for. I knew I'd have fun with a strictly fluffy bit. This story is winding down… since HP7 comes out in 3 weeks!!! Stay tuned! 


End file.
